Lie from the Past
by Hana Mizuki10
Summary: Ada apa dengan Neru? Mengapa dia tega melakukan hal licik pada sahabatnya sendiri, IA? Bad summary. Discontinued karena... dokumen fic nya ilang. Urggh, gomenasai-v
1. Chapter 1

**Lie from the Past Chapter 1**

Author: Haaii minna, ini fanfic pertamaku dibaca ya, karena ini fanfic pertamaku jadi mohon maaf kalo jelek, ide pasaran, abal, atau sejenisnya.

IA: Gausah dibacaa, aku maluuuu.

Author: Eh apaan sih, udah gapapa, siapa tau kamu jadi terkenal.

IA: Emang aku kurang terkenal?

Author: Kurang.. *digebukin.

Rin: Udah udah, berantem terus sih.

Author: -w- yaudah Rin, disclaimer!

Rin: Tapi abis itu beliin jeruk yaa.

Author: Iya iya, udah cepetan.

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid beserta tokoh2nya bukan punya BakAKi, dia hanya punya ceritanya**

**Warning: abal, banyak typo, ide pasaran, jelek, OOC, alur kecepetan, ending gampang ditebak**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Author: Eh apa-apaan itu manggil aku BakAKi…

Rin: Abis maunya?

Author: Ya terserah deh, happy reading semua ^^

**IA POV**

Sinar matahari menembus jendela kamarku. Apakah sudah pagi? Jam berapakah sekarang? Saat aku ingin mengambil jam, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari lantai bawah.

"IAAA, cepat bangun! Apa kau ingin terlambat?" Ah, sepertinya itu suara ibuku.

"Iya bu, aku segera bersiap-siap! Memangnya ini sudah jam ber…" Kata-kataku terhenti saat melihat jam di atas meja yang menunjuk ke angka 7 dan 35.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa ketiduran begini sih? Baka!" Setelah meratuki diriku sendiri, aku langsung turun kebawah untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

"IA, apakah kau tidak ingin sarapan dulu di rumah?" Tanya ibuku saat melihat aku terburu-buru.

"Tidak usah, aku makan dijalan saja, aku berangkat ya bu!" Jawabku lalu menyambar roti yang ada di atas piring.

'_Haah, langit biru yang indah, andai aku bisa lebih lama menikmatinya. Oh iya, jam berapa sekarang?' _Tanyaku dalam hati, lalu mengambil ponselku yang ada di dalam kantong dan ternyataaa, jam 7 lewat 55 menit, gawat, sebentar lagi bel! Akhirnya aku mempercepat jalanku—lebih tepatnya berlari.

Kriingg

Bel sekolah berbunyi tepat setelah aku masuk kelas. Dengan napas terengah-engah, aku menaruh tasku di kursi sebelah sahabatku, SeeU, duduk. Dia adalah sahabat pertamaku saat masuk SMA, dia murid pindahan dari Korea!

"Ada apa denganmu IA?" Tanya SeeU dengan bahasa Jepang yang masih terdengar aneh.

"A-aku.. hah ah… teherlambhat.. bahanguuun.. hah ah.." Jawabku dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal karena berlari. SeeU yang mendengarku berkata dengan sangat tidak jelas hanya tertawa kecil lalu berkata "Astaga IA, pasti kau terburu-buru sekali" Katanya lalu tersenyum kecil, dan melanjutkan "Oh iya, Miku-sensei masih belum datang? Padahal sudah bel".

"Benar juga ya.." Kataku mengiyakan. Setelah berkata begitu, tiba-tiba pintu kelas didorong oleh seseorang , rambut merah muda, bukan, bukan Miku-sensei, tapi itu Luka-sensei… Kemana Miku-sensei?

"Pagi anak-anak, pagi ini wali kelas kalian, Miku-sensei tidak bisa datang karena berhalangan, jadi aku yang menggantikan. Sekarang tugas kalian adalah mengerjakan halaman 53 bagian A sampai C. Yang tidak mau mengerjakan boleh keluar. Terima kasih" Seketika kemudian kelas yang tadinya sangat ribut menjadi diam. Tidak ada yang mau dikeluarkan dari kelas. Satu kesalahan kecil saja hukumannya berat. Sekolahku ini memang terkenal sekolah yang aturannya keras. Semua guru disini juga keras. Kecuali Miku-sensei. Dia baik pada semua muridnya. Makanya semua murid suka padanya.

"Hei mengapa bengong saja, cepat kerjakan sebelum Luka-sensei melihatmu melamun" Tegur SeeU saat sadar bahwa aku belum mengerjakan satu nomor pun.

"Ah iya ya, bisa gawat kalau aku ketahuan belum mengerjakan sama sekali".

-oOo-

Kriing kriing

Akhirnya suara bel yang kutunggu-tunggu berbunyi juga, seperti satu tahun menunggunya, di kelas membosankan sekali!

"IAA!" Aku mendengar namaku dipanggil, suaranya sangat familiar, itu pasti…

"SeeU, Rin, Neru? Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Benar kan yang tadi memanggilku itu Rin, Kagamine Rin, sahabatku yang lumayan centil, dia memiliki saudara kembar, namanya Kagamine Len, mereka itu mirip sekali, hanya yang membedakan adalah Len itu laki-laki.

"Kau kenapa sih? Bukannya nungguin kita selesai piket, malah langsung keluar" Lanjutnya

"Iya nih…" Timpal sahabatku yang bernama Akita Neru, atau yang biasa dipanggil Neru, dia lumayan pendiam dan tertutup.

"Yasudah, sekarang kita mau pulang atau nggak nih?" Kata SeeU.

"Maaf maaf, lagipula kalian lama sekali, aku ngantuk tau, hoaahhmm, pelajaran Meiko-sensei sangat membosankan!" Kataku sambil menguap lebar.

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau kita _shopping_ dulu, sehabis itu kita ke rumah IA. Bagaimana? Sekalian melepaskan suntuk akibat pelajaran terkahir tadi, besok kan libur!" Usul Rin sambil menjentikkan jari. Dasar maniak _shopping_!

"Benar juga, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalu kami ke rumahmu?" Tanya SeeU padaku.

"Hmmm... tidak apa-apa sih, ayo, Neru kau ikut kan?" Tanyaku pada Neru yang sedang melamun.

"Tentu saja! Ayo!"

-oOo-

"Teman-teman, apakah belanjanya sudah selesai?" Tanyaku.

"Sepertinya sudah, tak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" Tanya SeeU.

"Ah iya! Besok kan Kaito ulang tahun, tunggu sbentar, aku akan segera kembali!" Kataku sambil berlari ke dalam toko aksesoris.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar dari toko itu.

"Taraaa, bagaimana pendapat kalian?" Kataku sambil menunjukan barang yang kubeli di toko aksesoris.

"Apa menurutmu tidak terlalu kekanak-kanakan memberi Kaito gantungan es krim?" Rin menanggapi.

"Aku tahu Kaito suka makan es krim, tapi masa kamu memberinya gantungan es krim?" Sambung SeeU.

"Tapi menurutku lucu…"

"Eeehh?" Semua langsung berteriak kearah Neru, tentu saja kecuali aku.

"Kalian kenapa sih berlebihan sekali, malu diliatin orang-orang tau!" Tegurnya.

"Hehe, maafkan kami…" Kata SeeU sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke rumah IA!" Kata Rin tidak sabar.

"Kau sepertinya gak sabar banget Rin?" Tanya SeeU heran.

"Tadi IA bilang bahwa di rumahnya itu lagi banyak jeruk…"

"Sejak kapan aku ngomong begitu?"

"Heheh yaudah masa kita mau berdiri disini terus kayak orang gila?"

"Ya udah yuk!"

-oOo-

"Ini rumahku, ayo masuk!" Kataku lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan dibuntuti teman-temanku.

"Ibu, aku pulang, aku membawa beberapa temanku" Kataku.

"Oh, ya, mari masuk, aku akan membuat teh, kalian naik dulu saja" Kata ibuku lembut sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Terima kasih bibiii" Jawab SeeU sambil menaiki tangga, begitu juga dengan Rin dan Neru.

"Ini kamarku" Kataku bersemangat.

"Mana jeruknya?"

Pertanyaan konyol itu berhasil membuat kami semua bengong melihat Rin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Riiinn, oh Tuhan, apakah selama perjalanan kau hanya memikirkan itu?" Tanyaku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Eheh, tidak juga.." Kata Rin malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tok tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari pintu kamarku.

"Permisi, bibi boleh masuk? Hanya ingin mengantarkan minuman dan kue jeruk. Ini, semoga enak, aku permisi" Oh ternyata itu ibu, aku mengucapkan terima kasih lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Rin yang terlihat senang. Oh Rin beruntung sekali kau, makanan favoritmu ada di depan mata.

"Dimakan saja Rin, tak usah malu-malu" Kataku kepada Rin.

"Bo-boleh? Kuambil ya" Kata Rin masih dengan wajah malu-tapi-mau nya.

"Gede amat Rin motongnya" Celetuk SeeU sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Hehe biarin, kelihatannya enak dan, mmmm… Ternyata memang enak, kau harus mencobanya SeeU. IA, bilang ibumu ya, kuenya enaaak sekali" Puji Rin dengan jempol yang dinaikkan, aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan menngatakan 'tolong bilang ibumu juga ya kirimi kue jeruk ke rumahku'.

"IA, tolong bilang ibumu juga ya kapan-kapan kirimi kue jeruk dan kue pisang ke rumahku. Len pasti akan suka!" Benar kan apa yang kubilang, walaupun melenceng sedikit.

"Haha Rin Rin, kau itu, baiklah mungkin dia akan senang kalu kau menyukai kue ini" Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. Tapi senyumku pelan-pelan memudar saat menyadari Neru sedang merenungkan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang direnungkannya, tapi dari ekspresi mukanya aku tahu bahwa dia sedang.. sedih?

-oOo-

**Neru POV**

Yaah memang sudah setengah jam yang lalu aku pulang dari rumah IA, tapi aku tidak lagsung pulang, melainkan pergi ke taman dekat rumahku. Rumahku dan rumahnya memang agak jauh. Aku ingin disini sebentar, kembali ke masa kecilku yang bahagia, dimana keluargaku masih harmonis. Tapi sekarang, semua tinggal kenangan…

Andai waktu tu aku yang tertabrak truk, bukan ayah, aku tak akan mengalami penderitaan seperti ini…

Andai aku saja yang mati…

Mati…

Itu yang terlintas di benakku sejak itu.

Cepat-cepat aku menepis semua pikiran negatif itu.

Aku melihat jam ponselku.

17.30

Okaaay, sudah setengah jam aku mengasihani diriku disini.

Cukup, aku mau pulang, tak peduli ibu akan memarahiku.

Atau lebih dari itu…

-oOo-

"Ibu, aku pulang…" Kataku saat memasuki rumah.

"anak bodoh! Aku mencemaskanmu tau!"

Begitukah…?

"Kemana saja kamu? Kenapa tak memberi kabar?" Tanyanya padaku sambil menampar pipi kiriku, yah aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini—sangat terbiasa.

"Jawab! Kenapa diam saja?" Teriak ibu sambil menampar pipi kananku. Kalaupun aku menjawab, aku juga pasti akan dimarahi seperti ini karena sebenarnya aku tidak diperbolehkan kemana-mana setelah pulang sekolah, lalu kenapa aku menerima ajakan Rin? Itu karena aku juga bosan di rumah selalu diomeli. Aku bosan. Satu hal yang ada di pikiranku selama ini.

Kapan aku bias lepas dari penderitaan ini?

Akhirnya karena tak tahan lagi dengan omelan ibu, aku naik keatas. Ke kamarku.

"Neru! Akita Neru! Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!" Lagi-lagi suara omelan ibu terdengar seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa yang ingin membunuhku sekarang—tidak, aku tidak bercanda, aku serius.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarku, aku menguncinya dan langsung menangis tersedu-sedu.

_Kapan ini berkahir._

_Kapan ini berakhir…_

Kalimat ini terus berputar-putar dalam kepalaku.

Sejak kematian ayah, ibu mendadak menjadi orang yang galak, keras, dan suka menyiksaku. Padahal sebelumnya dia sangat baik. Aku heran pada orang yang masih disayang ibunya, tetapi malah menjelek-jelekannya. Aku iri pada mereka yang masih disayang kedua orangtuanya. Aku ingin mereka merasakannya.

Merasakan kesepian yang amat dalam seperti diriku…

Aku ingin melampiaskan semua kekesalanku…

Tapi kepada siapa…

Siapa…?

Akhirnya setelah berpikir lama, aku tahu sesuatu.

Aku akan membuatnya merasakan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang!

-oOo-

Author: Yoooooshh, akhirnya chappie pertama kelar jugaaa~

Neru: Bangga amat sih lu.

Author: Yaaa Neru jangan marah dong gara2 disini dapet peran antagonis, kapan2 kukasih peran utama deh, janji!

Neru: *pasang death glare*

Author: Ngeri amat sih Ner…

Meiko: Death glarenya masih kalah sama akuu, huahaha.

Neru: Tante ngapain jbjb disini? Kayak muncul dicerita aja.

Meiko: Eeeh, sembarangan manggil aku tante, aku muncul tau, walaupun cuma namanya doang…

Neru: Pergi sana.

Meiko: Ngusir nih ceritanya….

Author: Udah udahhh dieeem, pusing gw ngedengernyaaa, reader(s), jgn lupa tinggalkan review yaaa, tenang aja pasti ku-update kook, jaa neee, matta ashitaa~ *nyeret Neru dan Meiko keluar*


	2. Chapter 2

**Lie from the Past Chapter 2**

Author: Haaaaii minnaaaaa, ketemu lagi sama sayaaaaa.

IA: Gausah basa basi, cipika cipiki segala, udh cepetan bacain disclaimernya!

Author: IA kamu jadi bersemangat gitu .

IA: Iya ya? Masa sih?

Kaito: Jiaah nih orang…

Author: Lah darimana lu Kai? Mumpung baru muncul bacain disclaimer yaaw~

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid beserta tokoh2nya bukan punya BakAki, dia hanya punya ceritanya**

**Warning: abal, banyak typo, ide pasaran, jelek, OOC, alur kecepetan, ending gampang ditebak**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Len POV**

Hari-hari membosankan sudah dimulai lagi. Aku paling bosan dengan hari-hari sekolah, tidak bisakah hari Minggu di ulang kembali? Oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya. Namaku Kagamine Len, saudara kembar Rin, lebih tepatnya adik kembar.

Aku berjalan malas-malasan ke sekolah dibuntuti dengan Rin yang kelihatannya sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi melihat cara berjalanku yang malas-malasan.

"Leen tidak bisakah kau jalan lebih cepat?"

"Kenapa sih? Lagipula sekolah mulai masih lama, kalau kau mau kau duluan saja."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang ke sekolah harus terus bersama kakaknya."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Len!"

Setelah berkata begitu Rin berjalan dengan sangat cepat, aku heran kenapa dia bisa sesemangat itu, ada apa dengannya? Oh baik itu tidak penting. Sebentar, apa dia seperti itu karena belum mengerjakan PR ya? Gawat aku juga belum mengerjakan, sepertinya aku harus berlari agar aku punya waktu banyak untuk mengerjakan PR!

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai di sekolah lalu berjalan menuju kelas dan saat sampai kelas semua ternyata sedang mengerjakan PR, sepertinya semua lupa ya. Aku berjalan menuju mejaku yang terletak di sebelah jendela dan langsung membuka buku matematikaku untuk mengerjakan PR.

"Ohayoooooouu!"

Semua masih sibuk dengan PRnya masing-masing kecuali aku yang menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Suara itu milik IA, perempuan yang kusukai, walaupun dia menyukai Kaito, si rambut biru tua itu, padahal jelas-jelas aku lebih keren daripada dia (oke Len kau pede sekaleeh).

"Ohayou IA" Sapaku pada IA yang sedang meletakan tasnya di kursinya yang terletak di depan mejaku.

"Ohayou Len" Sapanya kembali padaku sambil tersenyum. Tak kusadari wajahku memerah, kenapa senyumnya manis sekali?

"A-ah IA, ka-kau sudah mengerjakan PR matematika?" Tanyaku dengan terbata-bata, aku tidak tahu wajahku seperti apa sekarang.

"Sudah kok, kau belum? Mau pinjam? Ini pinjam saja" Jawabnya sambil menyodorkan buku PRnya.

"Bo-boleh? A-arigatoou!" kataku sambil mengambil buku itu dari tangannya lalu membuka buku itu dan langsung menyalin apa yang ada disitu. Aku nakal? Heheh ini terpaksa, pelajaran matematika adalah pelajaran Meiko-sensei, dan bisa gawat kalau tidak mengerjakan karena dia yah, sangat galak.

Setelah itu aku melihat IA berjalan ke meja Kaito yang berada 2 meja disampingku dan memberikan sebuah kotak kecil. Apa itu? Hadiah ulang tahun? Kaito hari ini ulang tahun? Peduli apa aku tentangnya.

Aku mengerjakan dengan sangat cepat tak peduli tulisanku sejelek apa, karena soalnya banyaak sekali dan sebentar lagi bel, dan akhirnyaaa selesaaaaaii! Aku menyelesaikannya bertepatan dengan bel yang berbunyi.

"Ini aku sudah selesai, terimakasih ya, soalnya banyak sekali" Kataku berterimakasih dan menyerahkan buku PR IA padanya.

"Ya ampun Len lihat tulisanmu, acak-acakan sekali, hihi" Komentarnya sambil melihat tulisanku dan tertawa kecil.

"A-ah iya, aku terburu-buru, sangat terburu-buru, kau tahu kan soalnya banyak dan waktunya sedikit" Jelasku membela diri.

"Haha iya iya, aku mengerti kok" Katanya sambil tersenyum, lagi-lagi wajahku memerah.

"Hei IA, lihat ke depan, Meiko-sensei sudah datang" Kataku memperingatkan.

"Ah benar" Katanya sambil membalik badannya ke depan.

Jam pelajaran ini akan menjadi sangat membosankan, karena aku benci pelajaran matematika.

-oOo-

(Skip time)

Akhirnya pelajaran yang kutunggu-tunggu datang, yaitu pelajaran musik. Kenapa aku menyukai pelajaran ini? Karena, sederhana saja, pelajaran ini tidak seperti matematika yang harus menguras banyak pikiran. Pelajaran musik membuatku lebih santai setelah pelajaran membosankan sebelum pelajaran ini.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang musik bersama sahabatku, Piko Utatane. Kami berjalan dalam keheningan sampai aku memecah keheningan.

"Ah iya! Aku melupakan sesuatu!" Kataku setengah berteriak lalu langsung memberhentikan langkahku disusul dengan Piko.

"Kenapa Len? Ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Piko setelah memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Iya, aku ke kelas sebentar ya, kau duluan saja!" Jawabku lalu berlari menuju kelasku. Aku baru ingat aku lupa membawa senar gitarku yang baru kubeli kemarin. Aku baru mau memasangnya di ruang musik.

Saat aku baru mau masuk ke ruang kelasku, aku melihat seseorang berambut kuning keemasan panjang yang diikat sebelah. Akita Neru? Sedang apa dia, di meja IA? Ah gawat dia menuju ke sini, aku harus segera ke ruang musik, soal senar gitarku? Itu urusan belakangan, yang penting aku tidak ketahuan Neru.

Aku berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju ruang musik yang jaraknya lumyan jauh dari kelas.

Tok tok tok

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang musik lalu masuk.

"Maaf aku terlambat, aku tadi mengambil barangku yang ketinggalan" Kataku mengucapkan permohonan maaf pada Haku-sensei, guru musikku.

"Ya tidak apa-apa, cepat duduk" Katanya, untung Haku-sensei tidak segalak Luka dan Meiko-sensei, kalau iya, aku bisa dihukum berdiri di depan kelas sekarang, yah maksudku dia galak tapi tidak segalak mereka. Tidak lama kemudian Neru mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke ruang musik.

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku ke toilet sebentar" Ke toilet? Aku tahu jelas-jelas dia berbohong, dia dari kelas sama sepertiku, ini mencurigakan, kenapa dia berbohong seperti itu?

"Ya sudah, cepat duduk" Kata Haku-sensei pada Neru.

"Hei Neru kenapa bisa pas sekali ya, tadi Len baru masuk juga loh beberapa detik sebelum kau masuk, tadi kalian bertemu tidak?" Aku mendengar Rin berbisik-bisik pada Neru, aduh Riiiinn.

"Bertemu? Apa dia dari toilet juga? Tentu tidak, dia kan toilet laki-laki dan aku perempuan" Jawab Neru.

"Tidak bukan dari toilet, dia dari kelas, katanya mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan, toilet dan kelas kan bersebelahan, kenapa tidak ketemu ya?" Riin, aduh kenapa kau mengatakannya pada Neru.

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari Neru, aku melihat ke arahnya dan dia memasang _death glare_-nya yang sangat mengerikan padaku. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke Haku-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan pelajran. Sekarang aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, aku sudah ketahuan mengintip apa yang dilakukan Neru, walaupun aku belum tahu apa yang dilakukan Neru tadi.

-oOo-

(Skip time)

Jam pelajaran terakhir adalah jam pelajarannya Miku-sensei, yaitu bahasa inggris. Ditengah-tengah pelajaran Miku-sensei bertanya pada Rin tentang keuangan kelas.

"Rin, sudah berapa uang yang terkumpul untuk membeli hiasan kelas untuk natal?" Tanya Miku-sensei pada Rin yang memang bendahara kelas.

"Ah, jumlahnya sudah banyak, sudah diatas 1 juta, biar kuambil catatannya dan uangnya" Kata Rin kemudian lalu mengorek-ngorek isi tasnya untuk menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

"Sebentar, aku yakin menaruhnya di sini, kenapa tidak ada ya catatan dan uangnya" Tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yakin menaruhnya disitu Rin? Kau tidak memindahkannya?" Tanya Miku-sensei panik.

"Benar kok sensei, aku tidak memindahkan ataupun mengeluarkannya dari kemarin" Kata Rin mulai panik. Sepertinya aku sudah bisa membaca apa yang terjadi tadi dan sekarang.

Aku melihat ke arah Neru dan dia masih memasang _death glare_-nya ke arahku, lalu aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Rin dan Miku-sensei yang masih panik.

"Perhatian semuanya, sepertinya uang kas kelas kita diambil oleh seseorang" Kata Miku-sensei dengan wajah pucat dan Rin, dia sepertinya stres. Seketika kemudian kelas menjadi ribut dan semua orang mulai menuduh-nuduh.

"Ma-maafkan aku semua, a-aku memang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab atas uang kas kita yang hilang ini, ma-maafkan aku" Jelas Rin dengan terbata-bata, sepertinya dia mulai menangis. Siapa yang tidak stres jika kita dipercayakan untuk bertanggung jawab akan hal yang besar namun kita tak bisa mempertanggung jawabkan hal tersebut. Kulihat IA, SeeU, dan Neru mulai menenangkan Rin.

"Mohon diam! Kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan pada setiap tas, semua tolong periksa tas teman semeja kalian, dimohon untuk jujur ya" Kata Miku-sensei memberikan perintah.

Semua melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Miku-sensei. Aku memeriksa tas Piko, aku yakin dia tidak mungkin mencurinya.

"IA…" Aku mendengar SeeU memanggil IA dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Ada apa SeeU?" Tanya IA masih memeriksa tas SeeU.

"Kau, maksudku, kau yang mengambilnya…?" Tanya SeeU ragu-ragu.

"Mengambil apa?" Akhirnya IA melepaskan diri dari pekerjaannya memeriksa tas SeeU.

"Itu! Itu dompet uangnya!" Teriak Rin yang tiba-tiba menengok ke arah SeeU ditengah-tengah tugasnya memeriksa tas Neru.

Semua orang spontan menengok ke arah SeeU yang sedang memegang dompet uang dan tas IA. Miku-sensei berjalan ke arah SeeU dan IA.

"Jadi siapa yang mengambil uang kas kelas?" Tanya Miku-sensei setengah marah. SeeU dan IA sama-sama diam, mereka diam mungkin bukan karena ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi mungkin karena bingung.

"SeeU darimana kau dapatkan dompet itu?" Tanya Miku-sensei.

"A-aku mendapatkannya dari tasnya IA…" Jawab SeeU gelagapan, IA yang mendengar itu tentu saja kaget, aku saja yang mendengarnya kaget, apalagi orang yang bersangkutan.

"IA, apa itu benar?' Tanya Miku-sensei menginterogasi IA.

"Tidak aku tidak pernah mengambilnya, aku berani bersumpah Miku-sensei…" Jawab IA yang sepertinya mulai menangis.

"A-ah Miku-sensei, sepertinya…" Kata-kataku terhenti saat melihat Neru memandangku dengan _death glare_-nya lagi '_sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang benar-benar sedang terjadi'_ Kataku dalam hati sambil tersenyum samar.

-oOo-

Author: Chapter 2 selesaaaaiii!

Len: Disini POV ku semua ya

Author: Eh, i-iya, kenapa ga suka ya Lenny?

Len: Jangan panggil gw kayak gitu, plis…

Neru: Kebanyakan _death glare_-nya… *men-_death glare_ author*

Author: ^^' udah bisa nebak kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, jadi aku gausah lanjutin ceritanya dong *ditendang, dicincang, dibakar, digoreng, jadi deh OtaRocks goreng (?)* #abaikan

Neru: Lanjutin! Gamau tau.

Author: Oke oke kalo banyak review yg mau dilanjutin kulanjutin kalo pada udh tau lanjutannya ku discontinued…

Len: Yah gaasik lu!

Author: :'3

Neru: Lanjutin ga… *pasang _death glare_ lagi*

Len: *ikut-ikutan nge-_death glare_*

Author: WAA IYA IYA KU LANJUTIN JANJI SUER KEWER KEWER BAKAL KULANJUTIN, TAPI JANGAN PADA NGE-_DEATH GLARE_ GITU BISA KALI *kabur*

Len & Neru: *ngejar* WOI JANGAN KABUR LU UTANG FIC LU BELOM LUNAS!

Kaito: Yah sudahlah aku yang lanjutin biar mereka kejar-kejaran terus, jangan lupa ripiu-nya yaaaa, tinggal klik tulisan 'review' dibawah terus tulis deh apa yang mau kalian tulis (?) oke, jaa nee~


End file.
